Advent Retribution
by Neo Moogle
Summary: CH 2 up! Alex's father is murdered and seeks his killer. But when he stumbles upon the true plot, it is far greater than he ever imagined and his father was more than what he seemed. Not just his family name but the entire world is at stake! Please RR!
1. The Two Moons

Advent Retribution  
  
Rated PG-13 for violence, though it may change to an R later on.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy. It belongs to SquareEnix. (a.k.a. Squeenix!)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prologue - The Two Moons  
  
The sun was setting on the ocean horizon, giving the water and the surrounding clouds a orange hue. Gulls squawked overhead and crickets began to chirp signaling that the first night was upon the world and the red moon, Amayathin, began its ascension into the darkening sky.  
  
Alexandyr stood on the beach watching the moon rise for two hours before kneeling and reciting his prayer.  
  
"Oh great and glorious Amayathin, savior of all moogles, grant me the courage to stand through this dreadful occasion. Give me strength to defeat my enemies. Give me wisdom so that I shall never be lost. Guide me through the night to come and let me avenge my father's death and bring honor to our family name!"  
  
He stood up then, head lowered and grasped his father's sword, the Adi Blade. As he looked up at the moon, tears streaked his pale face. His green eyes showed the pain of loss through death. No, not death. Murder.  
  
He turned swiftly, white hair and a short antenna pom flying behind him, toward the forest of Kupilipo. It was a few hours journey back to his home in the forest, but he did not plan on stopping there. His goal was beyond the forest to the plains of Anak'mier. He passed through the forest trying not to look at the destruction and ruin his village was in. Bloody corpses of moogles were strewn about amid the fallen tree houses, some dismembered, most half-eaten. Him and his mother were the only survivors of the chaos of the day before. His mother, Jalys had survived because she was away visiting her mother, Alexandyr's grandmother. He himself had survived because he was out hunting and returned to find the village in ruins and his father nearly dead.  
  
His father, Mogoku Kupupo, had told him of the madness that had occurred with labored breaths and struggling speech. Alexandyr learned that Lord Gendia, a long time ally of the moogles of Kupilipo, had attacked with his demi-behemoths and dark magic. Mogoku had told his son to find his mother and tell her about the incident and to deliver a message.  
  
"My love, Gendia has discovered our plot. He will go after you next. Not even Amayathin can save us now. Go to the Foros mountains. Surely my brother there will shelter you. Gendia will not think to look there."  
  
Alexandyr had no idea what it meant but he was sure his mother would explain it to him. He was a bit uncertain about his uncle taking in his mother however, for Jalys was a human.  
  
As Alexandyr replayed the events in his head he realized all the sounds of the night had stopped. He looked up and sure enough, Amayathin had begun to set and the second moon, Erebus began to rise, signaling the second night. Fear gripped him but he pressed on. This was the moon of darkness and people all across the land feared it. No being of intelligence ventured outside while the black moon was in the sky, for dark and foul creatures roamed the night.  
  
Alexandyr tightened his grip on the Adi Blade and stretched his purple wings as he walked out of the forest and began his journey toward the town of Lerus where his mother was staying.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note  
  
I know that this was short but it is just a prologue. 634 words...meh. I will probably add another chapter tomorrow or maybe later on today. No, I did not steal my title from Advent Children. Advent simply means coming or arriving. So literally the title of this story is The Coming of Revenge. Advent Retribution just sounds better. Please leave a review and I'll give you a Kupo Nut! 


	2. The Evils of the Night

Advent Retribution  
  
Rated PG-13 for violence and possible language, though it may change to an R later on.  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own Final Fantasy. It belongs to SquareEnix. (a.k.a. Squeenix!)  
  
Quote of the Day: "Insanity is only a delusion of the sane." - Chris Clark  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1 - Evils of the Night  
  
Alexandyr looked up into the evil sky, and spied the black moon. It seemed to be glaring at him through eyeless vision.  
  
"This is going to be a long night." Alex mused, despite his forlorn disposition. This was meant quite literally, as both nights lasted 15 hours each and the day was only 10 hours.  
  
10 hours of daylight and 30 hours of darkness. This was the way of the world, cruel as it may be.  
  
He resumed his trek toward the road that would lead him to Lerus, and within minutes he saw it. There seemed to be a dark figure on the path but he couldn't quite make it out. He had a human face and eyes so his vision was not that of a moogle's but he knew that the black figure was trouble.  
  
As he advanced on the figure, sword in hand, the shape in the dark began to move toward him. Alexandyr could see it clearly now. It was a large gray- skinned ogre and it had a massive club that looked like it was oak.  
  
He had never encountered one before but his father had once and had survived so Alex assumed that he could handle this threat. After all his father was a moogle and he was half-human so he had a human's build. Besides, he was a hunter. He had dealt with wild beasts before.  
  
The ogre ambled over to the half-moogle, decided it would suffice as a tasty snack and lifted his club to strike. The ogre, unaware that it's prey was not defenseless, stopped short as it felt steel enter his gut.  
  
Alex withdrew his blade from the vile creature's stomach, and rolled to the side as a rather large chunk of oak crushed the ground where he once stood. The ogre was unaffected by the pain of it's wound, Alex realized. He completed his roll and sat on one knee as he cast the only spell he knew.  
  
"Arctic wind, freeze my foes! Kupiki po kopi! Blizzard!"  
  
The ogre was dazzled by the glowing blue shards of ice floating around its head. He wasn't dazzled for too long however as the ice shards shot into his eyes, blinding him. The disgruntled mass of muscle began pounding the ground violently with his club sending out tectonic shockwaves that knocked Alexandyr on his back.  
  
Being a hunter, he had found himself in this position more than once and he knew what to do to get off the ground quickly. He flexed the muscles in his wings and lifted with his elbows and almost instantly, he was up again. He saw the ogre, still in his blind rage, and began to walk away. He was in no danger if the beast couldn't see him. Now he knew how his father had survived an ogre; he ran!  
  
He circled around the bellowing creature and stepped back onto the path once again, walking north to Lerus. No sooner than he thought he was out of danger, a small pack of 4 goblins charged him from his right.  
  
~Damn~ he thought, ~they must've come from the goblin tribe in the east. If I kill them, there will be trouble with the whole goblin army!~  
  
There was nothing else he could do but run. Alexandyr was fast, but goblins were faster. Soon, they had his hands bound and had him in a net and were carrying him off to the east, toward their tribe. They had removed his sword and one of them was carrying it, trying in vain to act like he knew how to use the heavy blade. The other goblins snickered at him.  
  
Alex couldn't believe that he let himself get captured by this rag-tag group of little peons. He would find a way to escape; he would have to. But first he would need his sword back.  
  
Most of the evil night passed while being carried to the goblin camp. Alexandyr was brought to the main chamber of the chief goblin and dumped on the floor, his hands still tied together with rope.  
  
~Crude rope~ he noted, ~easy to break~  
  
The goblin chief analyzed the prisoner before him, trying to determine what he was. He looked human yet also had moogle qualities. He had pale skin like the color of a moogle's fur yet his face was human. He had long white hair with red tips and a moogle's antenna only shorter, and the pom was only as big as a kupo nut. The chief also noticed that he had purple wings like a moogle. Except for his moogleness, he looked like a normal 17 year- old human boy. Goblins eat moogles but fear humans. The chief was perplexed, and the act of thinking too hard was hurting his head.  
  
Alexandyr noticed the chief was looking him over and decided to speak. If he spoke in Kupelish, he would be roasted and eaten, due to his moogle lineage. So he decided to speak in the common human language hoping to frighten him.  
  
"What do you want with me?" stated Alex without showing the tinge of fear he held.  
  
The chief sat straight up as he heard this and whispered to one of his advisors. The advisor responded in Kupelish.  
  
"Kupi kaku pi kupo?" recited the goblin advisor.  
  
Alexandyr was surprised to hear such fluency of Kupelish coming from a goblin's mouth. He even had a decent accent. The goblin had said 'Are you a moogle?'  
  
Alex started to respond but then realized the mistake in speaking in Kupelish. He replied in Common.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't understand you," he said. "Can you understand me?"  
  
The translator/advisor gave a sharp nod and turned to his chief and said something in Gobblish, who then said something back. The advisor turned back to Alexandyr.  
  
"I can understand you, but my lord cannot," he said now with a different, almost human accent. "I asked you if you are a moogle."  
  
"I am not," Alex lied. "I am a full human. My great grandfather was a moogle and that accounts for my moogle-like attributes."  
  
The advisor turned again to his chief and said his Gobblish translation. The chief replied back with many grunts and yells. The now nervous advisor, turned back to the half-moogle.  
  
"You are to be imprisoned for trespassing on goblin property. Feel lucky that you are not to be executed. We have taken into account that you did not harm any of our tribe during your capture and our glorious chief has granted you mercy."  
  
With that, Alex felt a sharp blow on his head and was conscious no more.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note  
  
Hmmm... no reviews yet... C'mon people, I won't write anymore if I don't know how I'm doing. I need feedback! Anyway, this chapter was kind of rushed, but let me know what you think. Also, I might (repeat, MIGHT) include some lemon and an R rating in later chapters if I get enough reviews. The review button is not far off. Just a little to your left and a little down. Just tell me what you think of my story of the young half-moogle.  
  
Kupo! Neo Moogle 


End file.
